


Rush of Burning Water

by AnnoraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen Rutherford, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Inquisition, Pre-Relationship, Sweet Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoraRutherford/pseuds/AnnoraRutherford
Summary: Inquisitor Eira Lavellan (yes all of my work so far is about her - don't judge me... she's my baby) is in need of a relaxing evening in a hot bath to soothe her aching body. Her bath however, is unintentionally interrupted by her Commander leading to a rather compromising situation.This is an older work of mine, please feel free to check of my most recent work Snow in Denerim as my writing has evolved or my person favorite (oldie but a goodie) Lost to the Red.Thank you!





	Rush of Burning Water

The hot water felt inviting as it entangled itself around her body and flooded her ears - drowning out the world around her. Eira’s cold legs sat on the edge of the small bath, but she didn’t mind, it allowed her head to sink into the warmth covering her pointed ears, but still allowing her to breathe. Her long black hair swam and surrounded her body, sticking to the skin exposed to the cold room. The sound of Skyhold being repaired became like a heartbeat surrounding her, Skyhold was coming out of hibernation - waking up.

She stared at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the world under the heated waves. Her stare fixed on the ceiling of her quarters. Eira watched as the light from the fireplace leaked and kissed the stone walls around her making them glint and glimmer. Dancing to the soft drum of the repairs the fire played across her wet skin. Her body immersing itself deeper into the genuine comfort of the water and the moment around her.

Normally, her mind would not allow her to find peace even for a second - the delicacy of the glow against the walls would fall dark, victim to her distressed mind. _The smell of ash as Haven conceded to the flame. The sound of families she couldn’t save screaming. The black residue left on her skin and everything she touched - not knowing if it came from a building or a child succumbed to the blaze. The sound of Corypheus’ voice lingering in her ear_ \- haunting every single passing thought. These thoughts did not reach her tonight. Tonight it was just the water, the sound of Skyhold breathing, and her.

This place finally felt like it could be a home. After three long days in the Hinterlands she’d come to actually miss these halls and the people who found refuge and work within them. These were becoming her people. Even the smell of stale stone lightened her soul. Her comfort was temporarily disrupted by three loud knocks and the deep grumble of a man’s voice.

_Repairs are getting close. Must be by the war room._ She slipped back into her restfulness -

“Inquisitor!”

Cullen? His voice caused reality to collapse back into her forcing Eira to sit up. His back was to her, but he still covered his eyes causing the papers he had in his hands to fall to the floor, rustling on their way down. Eira could almost feel his cheeks blush red.

“I’m so sorry! I thought you’d be in the tavern with Dorian and Bull! I… I…” Cullen’s voice shook like a small child caught in trouble.

“Commander, you’re fine-”

“I knocked!” He cut her off, “I’m so sorry! I know you like to be in the tavern most nights so when you didn’t answer I-”

“Please! Stop rambling, you’re fine! It’s an honest mistake. I should get out anyway, it’s been a while.”

“I should go…” He staggered, making his swift exit to the door, head down.

“Wait. Let me get out and you can talk to me about those documents properly.” Cullen stopped dead in his tracks by her bed, his feet awkwardly shuffling beneath him - obviously waiting for some form of instruction from his Inquisitor. “Did you see anything?” Eira asked teasingly - grinning.

“I.. um… no, Inquisitor, only your legs. So… Yes?”

“Commander, I can feel the burn in your cheeks from here - I’m only teasing you.”

“Oh - I…” A gentle laugh left his lips, as he reached his hand to the back of his neck, “I’m sorry.”

“Grab the wrap off my bed and come help me put it on, just on the edge there.” She pointed at the black night wrap on resting on the covers and watched as he reached to grab it, keeping his eyes low. Glued to the ground to avoid any accidental glances at her damp, exposed body. “Hurry up, Commander, the water is getting cold.” A teasing prod. She had to admit to herself that she thoroughly enjoyed watching the Commander she’d grown to know to be collected, flounder in front of her very eyes, composure disintegrating more with each step towards her warm tub. Eyes averted. His face turned up and sideways as he stood at the edge of her tub holding her garment out delicately by the shoulders so she could slide her arms into the cotton sleeves “I’m getting out now, so close your eyes…” A warning, but also maybe an invitation? _Stop it, Eira!_

Cullen’s eyes closed and his cheeks flushed like red lyrium. The water sloshed as she stood from the tub, Cullen visibly tensed.

Eira reached for her towel to dry off - her stomach jumped into her throat… “Are…” The word escaped her lips without permission.

“Did you have a question, Inquisitor?” Cullen asked, eyes still closed

“Never mind.”

“If you have a question, you shouldn’t be afraid to ask.” She could see that he had an idea of what the question could be, but it seemed he was still nervous.

Once dry, she slipped her arms into the long sleeves of her wrap, feeling her bare skin brush against Cullen’s finger tips sent shock down her whole body. Eira quickly tied her wrap and stepped away before he noticed her skin form bumps.

“Were you-” why is this so hard to ask, “Were you tempted to-”

“Yes.” Cullen replied softly.

She turned to face him only to see his face soft and welcoming, but uneasy with what he just admitted - it seemed like his answer wasn’t entirely voluntary, but that didn’t stop him from staring in her eyes without wavering. She felt her cheeks flush and she let her eyes fall to the floor.

“I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable, Inquisitor.”

“You haven’t. I don’t know what answer I expected, but ‘yes’ wasn’t it.”

“My apologies.” She looked back at him, her gaze locked not on his eyes, but his lips and his scar - she always found his scar to be exquisite, even when she could tell he was self conscious of it. He must have noticed her wandering eyes because the corner of his mouth curled. “Inquisitor?” His voice crashed over her.

Eira felt self control fleeting. Cullen was slowly leaning in towards her and she was magnetized. Her stomach felt like the ocean waves and the crashing wouldn’t stop no matter how much she willed it to. He’s your commanding officer, this is… She felt herself buring, yearning for this man’s touch, for his attention. Cullen’s hands raised and held her waist, but she wanted them to wander, to explore her body. His touch was euphoric. I’ve never experienced anything like this. Her mind was screaming, internally begging him to just take her.

“Cullen…”

“Yes… Inquisitor?” The words slid from his lips in a whisper. _Inquisitor._

She slapped back into reality, stepping back from the temptation of this templar dropping her eyes to the floor to break the line into lust.

“The papers…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Annora
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos - only if you want!  
> Also, check out the rest of my work on my Ao3 and I have a Tumblr - same name Annorarutherford :)


End file.
